The invention relates to a transmitter for transmitting a digital information signal having a specific first sampling frequency, to a receiver for receiving a transmission signal from a transmission medium and generating a digital information signal therefrom, to a record carrier obtained with the transmitter, when in the form of an apparatus for recording information on a record carrier, and to a transmission method.
Prior art transmitters aim at transmitting a digital information signal having a specific second sampling frequency which is smaller than the first sampling frequency mentioned above. Corresponding receivers are capable of retrieving the digital information signal having the second sampling frequency from the transmission signal and to supply the signal to an output, eg. for reproduction via one or more loudspeakers.